Lisa's Rival
'''Lisa's Rival '''is the 42nd episode of The Loudest House! Next episode: The Cramp Twins Synopsis: Lisa and Lexie go head to head when Lexie begins turning Lisa's friends against her. Character appearances: * Lisa Loud * Lexie Lewis * David Miller * Darcy Homandollar * Foop Cosma * Goldie Goldenglow * Dylan Cornheiser * Lola Loud * Lana Loud Transcript: On a Friday afternoon, Lisa and David were headed out for recess. Foop and Goldie went up to them. Lisa: Greetings Foop. Goldie. David: Salutations! Foop: Yeah. There's something you should know... Lisa: Okay. Let's talk in the clubhouse. Lisa, David, Foop, and Goldie headed to their private dome clubhouse and went in. Goldie: Well... Lexie is really getting on our nerves. Lisa: Ah, yes. Lexie. The devil in a blue skirt. David: I warned you not to trust her, Goldie. Foop: As did I! You would think your boyfriend's opinion would matter. Goldie: It does, Foopie. But I thought she was nice. A voice echoed in the clubhouse. Voice: You thought who was nice? Lisa, David, Foop, and Goldie turned around only to see Lexie. Lisa: LEXIE! What are you doing here in MY clubhouse? Lexie: This isn't YOUR clubhouse, Lisa. It's the school's! Lisa: No it's not! Principal Huggins didn't build this. Lana did. For me. Lexie: Whatever. I'm outta here. Lexie left. Lisa: Okay, this is bad. Lexie knows about our clubhouse. Did Darcy tell her? If so, she is SO dead! Foop: Easy there. I'm certain Lexie just stumbled here on accident. Besides. It's right in the middle of the playground! I'm surprised more kids haven't stumbled in here. Lisa: But I have a security system! Remember? Foop: Oh. That. I removed it because Goldie and I needed to use it during gym class. Goldie: For our private snuggle sesh where nosy kindergartners don't interrupt us. Lisa rolled her eyes. Lisa: Whatever. Foop, tell me how you removed it so I can put it back. Foop: Can't. I used my magic. It's gone now... Lisa: I don't believe this! Out! Now. Foop rolled his eyes and left. Goldie huffed and followed Foop. Lisa: Well, it's just you and me, David. Unfortunately. David: What does THAT mean? Lisa: Well, our best company left. Lola and Lana certainly aren't invited. David: Ah. Right. ~ ~ ~ Meanwhile, Lexie and Dylan were jump roping. Darcy went up to them. Lexie: And what do YOU want? Darcy: Oh, someone to play with. Lisa and David rejected me. Again! Dylan: What about Poof? Darcy sighed. Darcy: Poof got picked up by his parents because his dad forgot Poof had a dentist appointment in the middle of the day. Lexie: Well don't bug us! Darcy huffed and left. Dylan: What's that all about? Lexie: I'm planning something, Dyl. And I don't need Darcy to spoil it. Dylan: Ah. ~ ~ ~ The next day, Lisa got her science experiments together and started to head out the door. Lola and Lana stopped her. Lola: Lisa...where are you going with that stuff? Lisa: To Foop's house. I wanted to show him how he could mix acid with oxygen together so he wouldn't have to....keep guessing about it all the time. Lana: Well, Foop told me at the park yesterday that he was already doing that same experiment with Lexie. Apparently she's a really good scientist too. Lola: And I'm telling mom that you have acid in the house. Lola turned around and yelled. Lola: MOM! LISA HAS ACID IN THE - Lisa covered Lola's mouth. Lisa: Will you just shut up!? I'm leaving now. Lola turned around. Lola: Never mind, mom... Lisa: Okay! Bye!! Lisa left. Lana: We tried to warn her. ~ ~ ~ Lisa reached Foop's place thanks to Lana's bike. She noticed Anti-Cosmo's car...and Foop were gone. Lisa: Maybe Lana was right... ~ ~ ~ Meanwhile, at Lexie's house, Lexie, David, Foop, and Goldie all were gathered around the kitchen. Lexie: Okay. You have to promise not to tell anyone...especially not Lisa about this, but... David: Cut to the chase, Lexie. What exactly are we doing here? Foop: Yeah. I forced my dad to drive Goldie and I here. Lucky for him, there's a British yard sale next door. So he's over there now. Goldie: Yeah! And when Foop's dad is passionate about getting tea sets, he WILL be a while. So please, Lexie. Don't make us be bored to death by you! Lexie: Okay, okay. I just wanted to tell you... Lisa's not who she says she is. David: Impossible! I've known her for a little more than 2 years...and she's been very loyal! Foop: Let's not forget it was Lisa who, I don't know... Stood up to Jorgen. Or was the ONLY one willing to be friends with me and Goldie due to our backstories. And I trust HER with my biggest secret yet. Goldie: I agree. Lisa's the most trustworthy friend there is! Lexie: Not to Darcy. David rolled his eyes. David: Because Darcy just tries to be weird. On purpose. Lexie: But most of all. She's NOT a loyal friend...to ME. Foop: What are you saying? Lexie: Before you and Goldie moved here, I was Lisa's number one friend besides David. I went to her house a few countless times. But the last time I was invited, Lisa was in a fight with her siblings. They all wanted to invite their friends over too. Then the house became a complete madhouse. And then Lisa ignored me the rest of the night until the police showed up to break up her dumb siblings' fight! Foop: I don't believe this. Lexie: Oh. Believe it. Goldie: Lisa would never do that. David: Trust me most of all. I was there. Lexie: You ignored me too! David: Did not! I was unfortunately having to keep an eye on Darcy....and Petey Wimple! Lexie: I knew it came down to this. But Lisa is the most toxic person there is! A voice came from the living room. Voice: You say what now? Lexie turned around to see Lisa. Lisa: Try saying that to my face. I dare you. Lexie: Lisa! What are you doing here? Lisa: I know you tried to turn my friends against me. I'm not an imbecile. Foop: Oh, Lisa! Thank goodness! You wouldn't believe the lies Lexie is telling. Goldie: It's deplorable! David: Not to mention completely inaccurate. Lisa: Oh. I can imagine. Lexie, what were you thinking? Lexie: I was thinking I need you out of the way to get more friends! Lisa: Just leave. Lexie: But this is my house! Lisa: Fine. Then we'll leave. Come on, guys! Lisa left with David, Foop, and Goldie behind her. Lexie: UGH! So not fair! But I'll get you yet, Lisa Loud! Lexie laughed maniacally. Category:Episodes Category:Season 3